schoolhouserockfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkin' On Wall Street
Walkin' On Wall Street is a song in Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in Money Rock. The song teaches us about the stock exchange. Money Rock This song teaches about Wall Street and stock, as sung by a pigeon who also happens to be a savvy investor in the stock market. It also implies inflation vs. deflation, as first prices are shown deflating from when Lester pays a quarter to the newsboy to when he pays a dime, and later, they inflate when Lester pays him a dollar. Lyrics Newsboy : Extra! Extra! Latest Wall Street prices! Lester: Here's a quarter. Keep the change! You gotta be cool When you're walkin' on Wall Street Like goin' to school You learn a lot every day And this is the rule When you're walkin' on Wall Street Buy low, sell high Take a piece of the pie That's the Wall Street way Lester: When you use your money to make more money, that's called an investment. When you invest in a corporation, that means you own your own share of it. The companies that manufacture things we use Like telescopes and videos and high-top shoes Are looking for investors such as me and you So we can own shares in the company too Lester: That's called "stock." Smart investors look to buy stock in a company that's going up in value. Here's a stock that's looking mighty good, I think Whiz Bang Cola -- that's my favorite drink Looks as if their sales are going up sky-high Better call my broker and tell him to buy Lester: Hello, Leroy? This is Lester the Investor. Whiz Bang Cola's going up. Buy some stock for me! Leroy: OK, Lester! Confirming your order: buy Whiz Bang Cola at eight and a quarter. Lester: All right! You gotta be smart When you're walkin' on Wall Street So just for a start I check the paper each day First, I read the comics Then I check the sports And then I take a look at the market reports To see if my stock is riding low or high So I know when to sell, and I know when to buy Lester: Oh, oh! Here's a dime. Keep the change. Stock prices go up and down so smart investors like me buy a little at a time every month. That way, we can watch the ups and downs average out in the long run. Leroy calls that "dollar cost averaging." I don't wanna get hurt When I'm walkin' on Wall Street I could lose my shirt Not to mention my cash So I stay alert When I'm walkin' on Wall Street Buy low, sell high Take my piece of the pie Newsboy: Read all about it! Latest Wall Street flash: Whiz Bang Cola is on the rise! Well, I came out ahead And I'm swingin' on Wall Street And just like I said I'm learning more every day So remember the rule When you're walkin' on Wall Street Buy low, sell high Take your piece of the pie Lester: Here's a dollar. Keep the change. That's the Wall Street way Category:Songs Category:Money Rock